Cakes, Aren't They Sweet?
by ichigoluver
Summary: The Host club is baking cakes! But since its the Host Club of course there's chaos, even an accidental spill which involves an unexpected kiss! HaruhixTamaki. Oneshot


This is my first story so I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's kinda long, but it is because of the spacing. Please leave comments.

** This story takes place some time after ch 58.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. This story is pure fan fiction.

Cakes, Aren't They Sweet?

Hikaru & Kaoru: Milord what are you doing? (ToT)

_It was another afternoon in Music Room 3 after a day of hosting. Everyone was preparing to leave except for Tamaki who was pacing the room urgently._

Tamaki: What am I going to do? What should I do? _(Pacing)_

Hunny: Something wrong Tama-chan?

Tamaki: Oh Hunny-sempai. Shima-san's birthday is in three days and my chef is on vacation. What am I going to do about the cake?

Haruhi: Eh? Shima-san?

Kyouya: She's the head householder in mansion #2.

Haruhi: Oh, I remember her. Her birthday is coming up?

Tamaki: Yes, she doesn't like big celebrations so I was thinking of just giving her a cake. She's turning 83.

Haruhi: 83? Well why don't you just bake her a cake yourself?

Hikaru: Milord baking a cake?

Kaoru: The closes thing to cooking Milord has done was watching those comedy cooking shows.

Haruhi: (-_-)" I guess your right.

_Just then the twins had an idea._

Hikaru: Hey Haruhi why don't YOU teach us how to bake a cake?

Haruhi: Huh?

Hunny: A cake! A cake! I love cakes, it'd be fun to learn how to make one. (^_^) What do you think Takashi?

Mori: Hmm...cakes are nice.

Haruhi: I don't know, I'm pretty busy as it is with studying.

_Tamaki snapped his head towards Haruhi with pleading eyes._

Tamaki: Oh please, Haruhi! Please! Just think of poor Shima-san sitting all alone in her room without a birthday cake. It's so sad I can barely stand thinking of this. _(Dramatic fake tears)_

Kyouya: Hmm…I would like to see how cakes are made. We always purchase them for the club but I never actually see how they are made before we buy them.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Come on Haruhi.

Haruhi: Eh? Am I the only one against this whole idea?

Mori: Left over ingredients…

Haruhi: ….Fine I'll do it.

Hikaru, Kaoru & Hunny: YAY! (^o^)

Tamaki: Oh thank you Haruhi! We'll be the perfect-cooking pupils!

_Haruhi had the slightest smile on her face. If it would make Tamaki happy, why not? And it was for Shima-san too. Haruhi felt a little bad after her behavior towards Tamaki after the magazine test. Maybe she'll find it was all a misunderstanding after all this. I mean what could go wrong?_

* * *

_The next day the host club was in the culinary room at Ouran Academy. It was after school and there was no hosting that day so the Hosts had quite some time to get everything done. The only problem was, it's the host club we're talking about._

Haruhi: Okay, so everyone has their ingredients?

Tamaki, Hikaru, & Kaoru's thoughts: Haruhi in an apron! Sooo cute! _(dazed out)_

Haruhi: Stay focused!

Tamaki, Hikaru, & Kaoru: Ye-yes!

Haruhi: _(sigh)_ Jeez. Okay, so we'll be making a simple vanilla cake with fruit toppings. Since Shima-san doesn't like sweet things so much I thought this would be the best thing to make. Hikaru and Kaoru are one team, Mori and Hunny-sempai are another, and Kyouya….

Kyouya: I'm just observing.

Haruhi: Right, and that leaves Tamaki-sempai.

Tamaki: Huh? How come I'm all alone? Everyone else get's a partner.

Haruhi: Well since you're making a cake for someone you should make it by yourself.

Hunny: It will be more special! (^_^)

Tamaki: Ah! You're absolutely right! Just picture Shima-san's face when she sees the elaborate cake I made all by myself! She'll be astounded! She'll be so happy that she'll look fifty times younger! Not that she's already lovely as she is; she's a graceful woman.

Haruhi: Uh, right. (-_-)" Anyway start by measuring 3 cups of flour and putting it into the bowl. Then put 1-½ cups of sugar.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Okay! _(Pouring flour)_

Haruhi: Not those cups Hikaru and Kaoru! Use a measuring cup!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Eh? What's the difference? Besides these cups look nicer.

Haruhi: That's not the point! The measuring will be all wrong! Ah, Hunny-sempai that's too much sugar!

Hunny: It's okay Haruhi. I like my cakes REALLY sweet. (^o^)

Mori: …

Haruhi: No Hunny, I said 1-½ cups, not 8 cups! That's more than the flour!

Tamaki: Haruhi is this right?

Haruhi: !!!!!! That's WAY too much ingredients!

Tamaki: I wanted to make a TREMENDOUS big cake for Shima-san!

Haruhi: That's not going to fit in the batter dish!

_After almost an hour of Haruhi fixing everyone's bowls she finally got everyone past step 4. Kyouya just stood watching all this chaos. Finally it was almost time to bake the cake._

Haruhi: O-okay. I think everyone's on the same page now. Now all that's left is to stir the batter. I'm hoping you guys can at least get that done.

Hikaru, Kaoru, & Hunny: Got it! (^o^)

_Haruhi sighed and plopped down in a chair as everyone stirred their batter._

Haruhi's thoughts: Phew, I can finally relax. I should have expecting something like this to happen. At least when the cakes are baking I can take some time to rest. _(she looked over at Tamaki)_. Tamaki seems to have calmed down too. Looks like he seems to get the hang of it now. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to act normally towards him but it seems I'm able to keep my cool. I don't know why I was worried, its Tamaki-sempai after all, how could the magazine even say that I lov-

Hikaru, Kaoru, & Hunny: Finished!

_Haruhi snapped back into reality_

Haruhi: Everyone done? Now just put the cake batter into the dish and put it in the oven. The ovens should already be pre-heated.

_After a few minutes everyone's cake was in the oven, well almost everyone's. After that everyone stepped out of the heated culinary room to take a break and have some fresh air. Haruhi was just about to leave too when she noticed a certain blonde still at his station._

Haruhi: Everything all right Tamaki-sempai?

Tamaki: Oh Haruhi it's terrible! I can't pour the batter into the dish. (TT TT)

Haruhi: Umm…Tamaki, it may be helpful to use a spoon instead of a whisk. Here let me do it.

Tamaki: Oh it's alright Haruhi, I can do it.

Haruhi: No really sempai, it'll be faster if I just-

_Haruhi reached her hand across Tamaki to grab the spoon while Tamaki let go of the bowl to try to grab it too. Just then Haruhi slipped on some batter on the ground and "SPLASH!"_

Haruhi: Oww….

Tamaki: Ah, Haruhi are you okay?

_Haruhi lifted her head up to face Tamaki._

Haruhi: Uh ya, I think- _(Smooch!)_

_There were the two teens lying on the ground. Haruhi landed on top of Tamaki and accidentally kissed him when lifting her head! It was a kiss with the two covered in sticky cake batter!_

Haruhi: _(blushing beat red) _Ah, sorry sempai! My bad!

Tamaki: _(blushing just as red)_ No, No, it was my fault!

_The two starred at each other for a while. Just then someone giggled._

Haruhi: Pff-hahahahha!

Tamaki: _(blushing even more)_ Eh what's so funny Haruhi?!

Haruhi: Hahaha, I-I'm s-sorry Tamaki-sempai. B-but just look at yourself!

_Tamaki turned his head to look at the shiny oven; sure enough he did look silly. The bowl was on his head with gooey white batter all over his hair. Not to mention all over his uniform too!_

Tamaki: Hahahaha, I do look pretty off. But you look just as funny! Hahahahhaa.

_Haruhi looked at the oven at her white covered self. She started to laugh even more. Just then the door opened._

Kaoru: Hmm… I thought I heard laughter.

Hikaru: Isn't Haruhi still in there?

Hunny: Tama-chan too.

_The four host club members walked into the room and saw Haruhi on top of Tamaki, both covered in white goo. This time, the two weren't laughing._

Hikaru: What-

Kaoru: the?

Tamaki: _(suddenly realizing the situation)_ Ah, ah it-it's not what you think! Haruhi tripped!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Haruhi TRIPPED? (ToT) _(Disbelieving)_

Tamaki: It's all an accident!

Kyouya: Well this sure is a predicament.

Mori: Hmm….

Hunny: Are you okay Haru-chan? What did Tono do to you?

Haruhi: Ah, I'm really okay guys. Tamaki's right, I just tripped. It was my fault.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Hmm….okay we'll spare you Tamaki. Only cuz Haruhi said it was an accident.

Tamaki: It really was!

Haruhi: Well, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to clean myself up. Can you guys watch the cakes?

Hikaru & Kaoru: Need some help changing. (ToT)

Haruhi: (T T) No, I'm perfectly fine on my own. _(walking away)_

Tamaki: H-Haruhi!

* * *

_Haruhi returned in a new uniform. Everyone managed to get their cakes done and decorated. All except one._

Haruhi: I'm very sorry about your cake Tamaki-sempai.

Tamaki: It's okay Haruhi, I'm sure I'll figure something out. I mean now that I know how , I can make something even better to surprise Shima-san!

Haruhi: _(smiling) _I'm sure you will Tamaki. Shima-san will be happy with whatever you make her.

Tamaki: _(blushing)_ Th-thank you Haruhi. A-and about earlier…

Haruhi: _(suddenly blushing)_ I-It's okay Tamaki-sempai. Actually it was well…sweet.

Tamaki: (0/////0) Wh-What?

Haruhi: The batter. It tasted sweet when it fell on us. You did a great job.

Tamaki: Ohh…._ (Disappointed)_

Haruhi: Hey I know! You said your chef is gone right? Why don't I come over after school tomorrow and help you bake another cake?

Tamaki: Reallly? Thank you, but you don't really have to.

Haruhi: I know, but I want to. For Shima-san I mean.

Tamaki: Eh, not for me? Well thank you anyway. I look forward to it!

_Haruhi smiled._

Hikaru & Kaoru: _(Suddenly appeared)_ Eh another baking lesson? Well WE'RE going too. We're not leaving you two alone.

Hunny: Takashi and me want to go too! The cake we made today was great we want another!

Kyouya: My schedule isn't so busy tomorrow.

Tamaki: What? Guys!

_And thus ended another day of the Host Club. The Host Club learned how to bake a cake, Tamaki had a few real moments with Haruhi after her phase of avoiding him, and Haruhi got free ingredients. But was it really just the cake that Haruhi thought was sweet?_


End file.
